


Wait till ya' get a load of me

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Childish ways, Dancing, Deal's, Laughter, M/M, Struting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, I don't personally like this fic of mine, I think it sucks donkey's bollocks, but enjoy it kinder anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wait till ya' get a load of me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I don't personally like this fic of mine, I think it sucks donkey's bollocks, but enjoy it kinder anyway.

‘’Wait till you get a load of me’’ I sung out, hand in the air as the music slowly died out, laughing to myself, I turned and looked at the others as they grinned and I nodded softly, ‘’Tonight’s going to be awesome guys’’ I laughed out as everyone started to move around slightly, putting the instruments down and heading off back stage.   
‘’Dude you are going to kick ass tonight, you fierce son of a bitch’’ Tommy called out and I grinned widely at him before I playfully stalked towards him, his face falling in to another laugh as he pushed his guitar down in to its place and turned back and rose and eyebrow at me as I shrugged.  
‘’I’m still feeling high from the rush’’ I admitted he laughed and playfully pushed me away. ‘’oh don’t go strutting away from me kitty, your likely to break your tail in those boots’’ I teased as he mocked gasped and turned to stare at me.   
‘’Oh your such a diva Adam, I could so out strut you, just because you look all bad ass with the beard and tattoos on show don’t mean anything’’ He growled out before flipping me off and headed towards the long walk which wrapped away from the stage and I grinned before following him.  
‘’Okay then Mr. Tommy-Joe, if you can out strut me what do you want?’’ I asked as I pulled the wires off from around me and handed the ear pieces over to one of the crew members as Tommy done the same.   
‘’Your big ass bunk on the bus for a month once we get on tour for real’’ Tommy laughed and I gasped playfully at him before moving both hands to my hips.   
‘’I’ll buy you a new guitar instead, my ass wont fit on those coffin bunks’’ I spoke out as he grinned before shoving his hand out towards me.   
‘’Your playing with fire Lambert’’ Tommy laughed as I shook on our deal and watched as he shredded his jacket off and threw it across the stage.

‘’Ooooo feisty kitty, me likey’’ I teased as he faked a swoon and I battered my hands about my face slightly before we both busted in to laughter.

 

Breaking in to song, I couldn’t help laugh as Tommy sung along and tried to strut himself down the stage before he turned quickly with a wobble and made his way back to me as he winked,   
‘’So I wobbled whoop de doo’’ He smirked as I rolled my eyes slightly before pouting as he pushed me and I grabbed his arms and started to laugh as he struggled.

 

Ω

 

Watching them both mess around like 5 year olds, I had to laugh at their childish ways as they both tried to out walk each other, both complaining about something or making a remark about the other’s work, both Adam’s and Tommy’s laughter was loud even from where I was stood watching them in the shadows of the large stage.  
‘’You cheat Lambert’’ Tommy called as they ran back to the main stage area and I laughed before Adam pushed his arms up in to the air and danced around in a little circle.  
‘’Did so not’’ Adam cried out with a large grin as he danced to silent music before his words of songs started to leave his mouth as he stopped spinning and danced to himself as Tommy went back to his guitar and started to pack it up in to the case which had been left out for him. ‘’baby im on the hunt, baby I got my target on you, trouble, that’s what I want and im gonna do just what I have to, get your ass down to the front, go on and pull it out, I dare you, sorry im kinder drunk’’  
‘’So do you think this shows going to go good?’’ Tommy asked and Adam stopped singing as he turned and shrugged slightly,   
‘’I bloody well hope so’’ Adam laughed and I grinned softly as he rolled his shoulders slightly.   
‘’Me too, it’s going to kick ass’’ Tommy grinned out as they both laughed again.   
‘’Come on and take me underground, deep under the street, come on and take me, take me down, the freaks like us can meet, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up, don’t stop the beat. Come on and turn me, turn me on, cause im feeling so shady later’’ Adam sung out again as I slowly uncrossed my arms and stepped out on to the stage slightly.

 

‘’You know, I can turn you on later’’ I spoke out as I stepped forward a little more and smirked as Adam quickly spun around, his smile growing on his face as he moved quickly and wrapped his arms around my body tightly.  
‘’You…what…you’re here’’ He gushed out and I laughed as I rolled my eyes and moved my hands up to his neck, just under his ears and pulled him down softly, my lips grazing his as I smiled.  
‘’Of course, wouldn’t miss it for anything’’ I told him as he laughed and pressed his lips back against mine deeply again.   
‘’I love you Sauli’’ He whispered as he pulled away and I grinned.   
‘’Love you too, even your childish ways’’ I teased as he blushed and glanced over at Tommy who laughed and rubbed the back of his neck,   
‘’Can I say busted?’’ He spoke, the three of us laughing as I leaned in to Adam’s chest again.

 

Everything was perfect.


End file.
